Girls Can Rock Too
by Omgoth
Summary: Rachel has two objectives: Prove to the boys that the girls can sing rock songs too, and get her girlfriend to have sex with her in backstage. And Rachel Berry always completes her objectives.


It's easier than she'd thought it'd be, to recruit them.

Tina's already in the middle of a tiff with Mike; some careless comment about them both not being amazing singers, and all Rachel has to do is mention rock music before Tina says she's in. Rachel applauds her own timing.

Brittany's been looking for opportunities to showcase her own talents, so the idea appeals to her immediately. Brittany owing Rachel for stealing the fashion spotlight is the deciding factor, and just like that, she's in too.

Lauren, well, she's actually pretty easy for Rachel to win over. Always so pumped full of righteous anger, the thought of an outlet that would also act as a bonding experience with some of the other girls in glee is something that actually kind of thrills her. Giving Puck an even worse case of blue balls is just icing.

Rachel pats herself on the back, though she knows that she needs to compromise if this is going to work. So she lets Tina design the outfits (with the condition that there is at least some plaid), she designates Brittany as choreographer, and she gives song choice veto power to Lauren (Rachel's lack of total control over the set list is a prerequisite agreed upon by all three girls).

Quinn is sitting in the auditorium with Santana, Mike, Artie, Finn, Puck, Sam, and Mercedes. Mr. Schue is standing off to the side, wearing his "I have a surprise for you and _I'm_ excited about it" face. Quinn has a feeling that Rachel has something to do with the surprise, and she's kind of nervous. Her girlfriend's surprises tend to turn her on, and she really doesn't want to show that side of her to the rest of the club. She ignores the part of her mind that tells her that she's been showing that side of her for months.

The others look just as confused as her, though Artie's definitely acting. Just as Quinn's about to start questioning him on what the hell's going on, the curtains start to move, and her attention is captured.

(later, she thanks god that Rachel can't see her drooling from her position on the stage)

Rachel is standing in front of a microphone, hair teased like it was for Livin' on a Prayer, wearing a black miniskirt, a white shirt tied in front to show off her stomach, and an unbuttoned long-sleeved red plaid shirt. There's a tie loosely tied around her neck, and she has this devil-may-care expression on her face that Quinn is certain is too sexy to be legal.

The other girls, Quinn notes in some part of her brain that is not currently preoccupied with thoughts of ripping that outfit off her girl and ravishing her thoroughly, are dressed similarly. They're all wearing the same colors, and the same ties, but Tina's overshirt is short-sleeved, Lauren's wearing pants and her shirt isn't tied in the front, and Brittany's undershirt is simply a cutoff, rather than being tied. But again, so totally not what Quinn is focusing on.

Brittany, who's holding a bass, and Lauren, who's sitting behind a drumset, start playing an unfamiliar intro. Tina, holding a guitar, joins in a moment later. The intro lasts for a few beats before Rachel starts singing, her voice reflecting her devil-may-care appearance.

_All our secrets they are tailored trouble_

_Draped loose now around your hips._

_Your spotless instincts are valid_

_We coexist._

Rachel, microphone in hand, is sauntering around the stage like she owns it (which, let's face it, she _does_), and Quinn is practically panting. She's not quite sure what song Rachel's singing, but every word out of her pouty lips is sin dipped in honey, and Quinn can feel herself growing addicted.

The other girls are not silent, obviously; they're singing backup vocals and the mixture sounds amazing and intoxicating and she had no idea they could play instruments, but she really can't focus on them when Rachel's voice has, once again, found a new way to surprise her. Every note shoots straight down to her groin, and a low groan escapes her throat, but she's too enthralled to be embarrassed. Nobody hears her anyway.

_Got 26 days to work with (got 26 days)_

_We got 26 days to work with (it moves, it moves, it moves)_

_We'll see what all gets done._

_I'm an addict for dramatics,_

_I confuse the two for love._

Rachel's strutting around the stage, trailing her hands over Brittany and Tina as she passes by them, using them as poles to twirl around. Rachel's not looking straight into the audience, her eyes wandering around with maddening nonchalance, but Quinn can see the sultry blaze anyway.

_You can tell me that you don't beg..._

_Liar (liar)_

_If we're keeping score,_

_We're all choir girls at best_

_(Intrusive and arrogant)._

_Liar (liar)_

_If we're keeping score,_

_We're all choir girls at best_

_(Intrusive and arrogant)._

Quinn's pretty sure that she's stopped breathing, and she's also pretty sure that she doesn't care. The mix of those lyrics, Rachel's voice, the way she's dressed, and the way she's dancing is too much, too sensual. Plus, now Quinn is thinking of Rachel as a choir girl, which conflicts with the image before her so much that she almost laughs. Or, she would laugh, if she could remember how.

_Got 26 days to work with (got 26 days)_

_Then back on that island_

_That you swear by_

_Still barely can afford._

_It's still a question of_

_How long will this hold?_

_Is it any different now that we are_

_Don't you go there not here, not now_

_(it moves, it moves, it moves)_

_Not here, not now._

Rachel is being a _total badass_, and Quinn would be feeling incredibly possessive if she weren't so hot and bothered. Her face is red from the effort and passion that she's putting into this song, but she's still wearing that devil-may-care expression, and Quinn thinks that Rachel really _isn't_ just bragging when she talks about her acting prowess.

The other girls are really getting into it as well, their faces are flushed and they're sweating and they look like they've completely forgotten where they are; they look like they're just singing for the hell of it, and they sound better than Quinn's heard them in a while.

_I'm an addict for dramatics_

_I confuse the two for love._

_You can tell me that you don't beg..._

_Liar (liar)_

_If we're keeping score,_

_We're all choir girls at best_

_(Intrusive and arrogant)_

_Liar (liar)_

_If we're keeping score_

_We're all choir girls at best_

_(Intrusive and arrogant)._

_Liar (liar)_

_Liar (liar)_

_It takes one to know one._

The song fades out, and there's stunned silence for a few moments before Mr. Schue starts clapping, which sets her and the others off as well. The thunderous applause is drowned out by the sound of her heart beating, and she rushes backstage, ignoring everyone's curious looks and Mr. Schuester asking where she's going. She distantly notices Puck, Santana, and Mike doing the same. She spares a second to wonder if Brittany's broken up with Artie and back together with Santana, but then she sees Rachel and her thought process stops completely.

Later, when they're both naked and panting in the costume closet (which is actually pretty roomy), Rachel grins deviously.

Mission A: Show the boys that girls can sing rock music just as well as they can, if not better? Check.

Mission B: Get Quinn to _finally_ have sex with her backstage (because the costume closet totally counts as backstage).

Check.

The song is Liar (It Takes One To Know One), by Taking Back Sunday


End file.
